1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods of the present invention relate to welding, joining, cladding, building-up, and brazing applications, and more specifically to tandem hot-wire systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As advancements in welding have occurred, the demands on welding throughput have increased. Because of this, various systems have been developed to increase the speed of welding operations, including systems which use multiple welding power supplies in which one power supply is used to create an arc in a consumable electrode to form a weld puddle and a second power supply is used to heat a filler wire in the same welding operation. While these systems can increase the speed or deposition rate of a welding operation, the power supplies are limited in their function and ability to vary heat input in order to optimize the process such as, e.g., welding, joining, cladding, building-up, brazing, etc. Thus, improved systems are desired.